encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Brilyante ng Hangin
Brilyante ng Hangin is one of the four elemental gems manifesting the element of air. 2016 series Abilities granted to its keeper So far, the known abilities that the gem grants its keeper are: * '''Asphyxiation - '''power of suffocating someone. Mine-a used it to Adhara by suffocating and cursing her soul to be sent to Balaak. * '''Clairvoyance - '''ability to see anything that is not physically present, such as objects, animals or people. Amihan saw the ivtre (enchan word for ghosts) of Adhara as the air does not keep secret from the owner of this gem, according to Arde. * '''Levitation - '''rising of a human body into the air by mystical means. Amihan used the power to levitate a hathor. Story The Brilyante ng Hangin was entrusted to Mine-a by Cassiopeia as a share of the diwatas of the Mother Gem. The gem was first seen being used by Mine-a against Adhara. She commanded the gem to take away the air flowing in the entire body of Adhara killing her. Mine-a also used the gem along with the other three gems to curse the Hathors. When not in Mine-a's possession, Mine-a would keep the gem in a guarded chamber along with the other three gems. Pirena tried to take the gem away but it vanished showing that the gem has a sense of security. After the gem of fire was stolen, Mine-a decided it is best if she entrusts a gem to each of her daughters for safekeeping. Mine-a entrusted the gem of their race, which is the gem of air to Amihan. 2005-2006 series Abilities granted to its owner The gem grants its owner with the power to control the wind. If the beholder already has this power, its owner's strength is heightened and diversified, enabling the person to control the air, wind and coldness. In this sense, the beholder can change air currents, conjure oxygen in areas without it and transform into the air itself. This gem is sometimes used to send messages to other people. The gem can also be employed in detecting the presence of nearby beings by tracing the sound of their breaths. Amihan used this power twice: first, to find Alena after the latter gave birth to Khalil and second, to confirm the safety of Cassandra who ventured out with Wahid, Apek, and Wantuk, to Devas. Story The Brilyante ng Hangin was first kept by Mine-a when Cassiopeia divided the hope gem and gave the Lireans their share. The gem never made an appearance until Pirena came to the sealed room in Lireo to steal a gem to strengthen her in her upcoming battle against Mine-a. When Pirena had successfully stolen the gem of fire Mine-a realized it is no longer safe to leave the other gems in the sealed room thus, she entrusted this to Amihan. Amihan never lost possession of the gem ever since she became its keeper. Amihan used it often to locate the whereabouts of people. Encantadia_47.png|Amihan at ang Brilyante ng Hangin windgem.png hangin.jpg 2016Hangin.jpg|The concept of the 2016 design of the gem. CowYEX9UkAArdpa.jpg|In 2016 requel, Amihan receives Brilyante ng Hangin. Category:Brilyantes Category:Items